Paź królowej
by cooky77
Summary: SGC zostaje zainfekowane nieznanym wirusem. Czy na pewno?


Powoli, powoli odnajduję się w tej rzeczywistości. Z góry jednak przepraszam za błędy, które wciąż mi się przytrafiają i zapewne będą przytrafiać. Jeden gość powiedział kiedyś, że nie popełnia błędów tylko ten, kto nic nie robi. Sam zrobił ich wiele, a historia i tak go zapamiętała.

* * *

Paź królowej

Pachnąca czystością, wykrochmalona pościel. Biała z lekko obszarpanymi brzegami. Wszystko w tym pokoju jest białe. Ściany, krzesło, metalowa szafka i łóżko. Kwintesencja sterylnego przepychu. I w tym wszystkim ja. Zagubiona w śnieżnej nicości. Czasami mam wrażenie, że jestem równie bezbarwna, równie jednolita jak całe moje otoczenie. Pozostaję wciąż w zawieszeniu pomiędzy życiem i śmiercią i coraz bardziej wtapiam się w tło. Żaden książę na białym koniu nie przybędzie, by wyzwolić mnie swym pocałunkiem. Pewnego dnia zapewne rozpłynę się na dobre i nawet nikt tego nie zauważy. Nic dziwnego. Każdego dnia znikam po trochu. Niepostrzeżenie. Czy komuś będzie mnie brakować? Czy ktoś zatęskni za brzmieniem mojego głosu? Tego najbardziej się boję. Zapomnienia. Świadomości, że rozpłynęłam się w próżni już niepotrzebna. A przecież nie zawsze tak było. Kiedyś żyłam naprawdę. Wydaje mi się, że to było wieki temu, a tak naprawdę to tylko kilka dni. Kilka cholernych dni, podczas których próbuję pogodzić się z nieuniknionym. Paradoksalnie nigdy wcześniej nie byłam bardziej świadoma tego, że żyję. Że posiadam ciało. Tak cudowne i jednocześnie tak niedoskonałe.

Barwna drgająca plama jest niemal bluźnierstwem w tym białym bezkresie. Słyszę delikatny trzepot skrzydeł i niemal widzę spadający z nich ulotny pyłek . Wielki motyl zabłądził do mnie z prawdziwego świata. Jest piękny. Którędy tu się dostał? Zasłonięte mlecznymi żaluzjami okna są przecież szczelnie zamknięte. A on jest tam, wysoko pod sufitem i drwi sobie z mojego odrętwienia. Jest wszystkim tym, czym w tej chwili chciałabym być. Odwracam twarz. To jest zbyt bolesne. Wciąż jednak do moich uszu dociera szelest ocierających się o siebie skrzydeł. Może tak właśnie wygląda anioł? Mam czas, żeby się nad tym zastanowić. Dużo czasu.

Budzi mnie delikatny dotyk. Pielęgniarka. Ta sama co zawsze. Profesjonalna i nawet miła. Biała jak reszta pokoju i ma zimne ręce. Jest w niej coś dziwnego, coś, czego nie potrafię zdefiniować. Sama jej obecność wywołuje gęsią skórkę. Jestem jednak na nią skazana. Tylko ona jest moją łączniczką z realnym światem, ale uparcie odmawia udzielenia mi jakichkolwiek informacji. Jestem więc uwięziona w tym białym pokoju z moją białą strażniczką. Nie cierpię tego koloru. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wrócę do domu, przemaluję wszystkie ściany na żółto, albo zielono. Albo nawet na niebiesko. Jeśli tylko wrócę… Powoli zaczynam tracić nadzieję. Jestem coraz słabsza. Mogłabym spać na okrągło. Nie mam siły, żeby wstać z łóżka. Zresztą, nie mogłabym opuścić tego pomieszczenia, więc po co mam to robić? Jest dobrze tak, jak jest. Zmuszam się, żeby jeść. W ogóle nie czuję głodu. Tylko zmęczenie. Czy z innymi jest tak samo? Gdzie oni są? Nie wiem i nie mogę się dowiedzieć. Może już nie żyją, a mój stan jest zbyt ciężki, żeby mnie o tym poinformować? Ale właściwie dlaczego? Jeśli mam umrzeć, to co za różnica, czy stanie się to dzisiaj, czy za kilka tygodni? I tak niczego więcej już sobie nie przypomnę. Przesłuchiwali mnie już tyle razy, że straciłam rachubę. Potem po prostu dali mi spokój.

Próbuję sięgnąć pamięcią tak daleko, jak tylko zdołam. Wciąż jednak napotykam na wiele czarnych dziur. Wróciliśmy z misji. Tego jestem absolutnie pewna. Potem wszystko zaczyna się zamazywać. Byłam na parkingu, szłam w stronę samochodu, a zaraz potem obudziłam się tutaj. Nie wiem, co działo się przez ten czas. Byłam w szoku, gdy zobaczyłam nad sobą mężczyznę w kombinezonie ochronnym.

\- SGC zostało zainfekowane nieznanym wirusem. - Powiedział. - Kwarantanną objęta została cała baza. Całe szczęście, że udało się panią zatrzymać, zanim wróciła pani do miasta. Wirus rozprzestrzenia się niezwykle łatwo. Po dostaniu się do organizmu bardzo szybko mutuje. W pierwszej kolejności atakuje system odpornościowy, potem pozostałe układy. Podajemy pani lek eksperymentalny, ale nie jesteśmy pewni, w jakim stopniu zadziała.

W ciągu ostatniej doby z misji wróciły cztery drużyny. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, która przywlokła to draństwo. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że wirus pozostawał w uśpieniu i dopiero po przekroczeniu wrót uaktywnił się, infekując cały pozostający w bazie personel. Po wystąpieniu pierwszych przypadków zachorowania generał Hammond ogłosił kwarantannę, potem, gdy sytuacja zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli, zawiadomił Biały Dom. Wezwana na pomoc kawaleria odizolowała od świata całą górę Cheyenne. Wciąż nie wiadomo również, czy wirus został przeniesiony nieświadomie, czy też ktoś działał celowo. Dlatego właśnie jestem przesłuchiwana. Ja i zapewne wszyscy pozostający przy życiu uczestnicy projektu gwiezdnych wrót. Opowiadam szczegółowo o naszej ostatniej misji, z której nie zdążyłam napisać raportu. Potem mężczyzna w kombinezonie wypytuje mnie o misje z poprzednich miesięcy, a nawet lat. Trochę mnie to dziwi. Ma przecież dostęp do raportów, odpowiadam jednak posłusznie. Stopniowo wszystkie informacje zaczynają mi się mieszać. Wspomnienia z poszczególnych misji zlewają się ze sobą. Chyba jednak uzyskał potrzebne mu informacje, bo przestał przychodzić. Została ze mną tylko pielęgniarka. Po kilku dniach pojawia się bez ochronnego kombinezonu. Ma na sobie biały fartuch zapięty aż pod szyję. Mówi, że opracowana została skuteczna szczepionka przeciwko wirusowi. Niestety w moim organizmie zaszły już zbyt duże zmiany. Nie powiedziała mi wprost, że umieram. Ja to jednak czuję.

Kiedy śpię, dręczą mnie koszmary. Śni mi się Jolinar. Już dawno uporałam się z jej obecnością, wciąż jednak czuję się niepewnie, gdy nawiedzają mnie wspomnienia obcej mi osoby. Widzę różne rzeczy, często bardzo intymne. Jej kolejne misje, inni Tok`Ra. Najczęściej jednak powraca jej związek z Martoufem. Uwięzienie na Netu. Bynarr. Czuję jej emocje, jej strach i determinację. Czasami śnią mi się tortury. Ból fizyczny jest tak samo intensywny jak kilka lat temu, gdy doświadczyłam go po raz pierwszy. Wtedy budzę się z krzykiem. Pielęgniarka jest wtedy zazwyczaj tuż koło mnie. Zupełnie jakby odgadywała, co się ze mną dzieje i czuwała, by być ze mną zaraz po moim przebudzeniu. Stara się mnie uspokoić, przemawia łagodnie. Sny są tak wyraziste, tak realne. Wywołują we mnie coraz większy niepokój. Jolinar nie żyje. Czyżby teraz, kiedy mój czas także się skończył, wypominała mi, że poświęciła swoje życie, żeby ratować mnie?

Jestem coraz bardziej zmęczona. Choroba wyniszcza mój organizm. Teraz nie jestem już w stanie siedzieć o własnych siłach. Mam problemy z podniesieniem szklanki do ust. Pielęgniarka karmi mnie więc i poi. Jestem całkowicie zależna od niej. Czasami rozmawia ze mną o moich snach, wciąż jednak unika tematu mojego zespołu. W końcu niechętnie mówi, że znaleziono ich na terenie bazy. Daniel Jackson i pułkownik O`Neill byli w stanie krytycznym. Obaj zmarli wkrótce potem. Teal`c nadal walczy, lecz jego stan, podobnie jak mój, wciąż się pogarsza. Wiedziałam. Przeczuwałam to od samego początku, odkąd tylko obudziłam się po raz pierwszy w tej izolatce. Boję się zapytać o pozostały personel SGC. Ogarnia mnie apatia. Leżę, patrząc bezmyślnie w sufit. Na szczęście okresy przytomności są coraz krótsze. To dobrze. Dzięki temu nie muszę o niczym myśleć, o niczym pamiętać. Chcę tylko spać. Spać i wreszcie przestać śnić.

Do moich uszu dociera inny, nowy głos. Należy do mężczyzny. Tyle jestem w stanie stwierdzić. Ktoś rozmawia z pielęgniarką. Rozglądam się ostrożnie. W pokoju jest pusto, ale zauważam jeden istotny szczegół: drzwi są uchylone. Pierwszy raz odkąd pamiętam. Nie powinny być uchylone. Choroba i leki sprawiły, że jestem otumaniona, ale nawet w tym stanie mój instynkt mówi mi, że coś jest nie tak. Te niedomknięte drzwi w oczywisty sposób zadają kłam wszystkiemu, w co uwierzyłam. Dwie osoby nadchodzą korytarzem. Natychmiast przymykam oczy i staram się wyrównać oddech, który nawet nie wiem, kiedy przyspieszył. Kiedy zbliżają się do drzwi, wreszcie jestem w stanie zrozumieć wypowiadane przez nich słowa.

\- Musi wreszcie zacząć mówić. - To mężczyzna.

\- Nie rozumiem. Ta dawka już dawno powinna rozwiązać jej język. Nie wiem, dlaczego jeszcze nie zadziałało. - Broni się kobieta. Moja pielęgniarka.

\- Zwiększ dawkę. Nie możemy dłużej czekać. - Nalega nieznajomy.

\- To może ją zabić.

Wchodzą do pokoju. Mężczyzna jest wyraźnie zły, a kobieta przestraszona. Mówią o mnie. Myślą, że wciąż jeszcze jestem nieprzytomna. Ze wszystkich sił staram się, nie wyprowadzać ich z błędu i zmuszam się do bezruchu. Mam jednak wrażenie, że usłyszą, jak bije mi serce.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy ona umrze. Muszę dostać te informacje. Bez nich nie mamy nawet szans na powodzenie. Zwiększ dawkę, albo policzę się także z tobą.

\- Dobrze, zrobię to. Ale uważam, że powinniśmy jeszcze trochę poczekać.

\- Nie mamy już czasu! Zrób to natychmiast!

Kobieta nie odpowiada. Słyszę jej kroki, potem szuranie i wreszcie cichy szklany brzdęk. Znam ten dźwięk. To odgłos przełamywanej ampułki z lekarstwem, a może z narkotykiem? Pielęgniarka podchodzi bliżej. Wyobrażam sobie, jak wprowadza końcówkę strzykawki do cieniusieńkiej plastikowej rurki i naciska tłok. Robiła to już wielokrotnie. Czasami nawet obserwowałam ją przy tej czynności. Matko! Co ona mi wstrzykiwała? Czekam w napięciu na reakcję organizmu. Oni najwyraźniej też, bo zachowują milczenie. Mój puls przyspiesza mimowolnie, gdy pojawiają się pierwsze zawroty głowy. A więc to wszystko prawda! Gdzie ja jestem? Co to za ludzie? Czego do cholery ode mnie chcą? Niczego więcej nie pamiętam. Wątpię, czy przypomnę sobie, jeśli naszprycują mnie jakimś gównem. Dotyk zimnych palców na moim nadgarstku jest tak niespodziewany, że nie udaje mi się zapanować nad odruchem. Wzdrygnęłam się i otworzyłam oczy. Na chwilę tylko, ale to wystarczyło.

\- Ona nie śpi! - Głos pielęgniarki jest wysoki i wyraźnie słychać w nim nutę paniki.

\- Co, do cholery?

\- Patrzyła na mnie! Musiała nas słyszeć!

\- Nie gadaj głupot. Jak mogła na ciebie patrzeć? To reakcja po leku.

\- Jaka tam reakcja. Za krótko, żeby zaczął działać.

Czuję, jak zimny palec unosi moją powiekę, ale narkotyk zdążył już zrobić swoje. Mięśnie mam zdrętwiałe. Twarz również. Nie mogę zareagować, gdy ostre światło boleśnie rani mój nerw wzrokowy.

\- Mówię ci. Patrzyła wyraźnie na mnie. Jakimś cudem zachowała przytomność. Lek nie działa na nią tak, jak powinien.

\- Czyli co? Ile usłyszała?

\- Nie wiem. Być może wszystko. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć. Ona jest inna.

\- Wiem, że jest inna! - W głosie mężczyzny pobrzmiewa groźba. - To przez jej symbionta. Sądziłem jednak, że mogę polegać na twojej wiedzy i umiejętnościach. Czyżbyś przestała sobie radzić?

\- Robię, co w mojej mocy…

\- To za mało! Postaraj się bardziej, albo pożałujesz, że w ogóle się urodziłaś! Zrozumiałaś?

\- Tak.

\- To dobrze. Masz czas do jutra. Albo coś z niej wyciśniesz, albo rozwalę was obie.

Mężczyzna odchodzi szybkim krokiem. Trzaska drzwiami i już go nie ma. Kobieta siedzi nieruchomo. Po dłuższej chwili zdaję sobie sprawę, że cicho płacze. Dźwięk ten zaczyna się ode mnie oddalać. Teraz dobiega do mnie jakby zza grubej szyby. Wreszcie w ogóle przestaję go słyszeć.

Odzyskuję przytomność powoli. Dawka narkotyku naprawdę musiała być większa, bo dłuższy czas jestem zdezorientowana. Kiedy przypominam sobie wszystko, co usłyszałam, ogarnia mnie paniczny strach. Jeszcze żyję, ale jak długo mi na to pozwolą? Gdyby udało mi się wstać z łóżka, może mogłabym jakoś stąd uciec? Nasłuchuję uważnie, czy w pomieszczeniu nie ma jeszcze kogoś, ale panuje tu absolutna cisza. Próbuję usiąść i już wiem, że nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę. Moja głowa pęka przy każdym poruszeniu, a moje ciało waży chyba tonę. Nie dam rady nawet dojść do drzwi. To koniec. Nic nie mogę już zrobić. Pielęgniarka wchodzi nagle do Sali. Przystawia krzesło do mojego łóżka i siada na nim. Staram się leżeć nieruchomo. Może uda mi się ją oszukać…

\- Nie udawaj. Dobrze wiem, że już nie śpisz.

Przejrzała mnie. Otwieram więc oczy i patrzę prosto na nią. Jest blada, ma zaczerwienione oczy, a ręce zaciśnięte na kolanach lekko drżą. Mimo to jej głos jest twardy niczym stal.

\- Proszę… Dlaczego to robisz? - Mój własny głos jest niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.

\- Robię to, co muszę. - Odpowiada krótko.

\- Wirus… Nie było żadnego wirusa, prawda?

\- Nie było. - Przyznaje. Wstaje z krzesła i podchodzi do białej szafki. Podnosi strzykawkę wypełnioną jasnoczerwoną substancją. Przygotowała ją już wcześniej. Potem odwraca się i patrzy na mnie. - Nie sądziłam, że obudzisz się po ostatniej dawce. Do tej pory jeszcze nikt tego nie wytrzymał.

\- Co mi podajesz?

\- Ach, to nasz najnowszy wynalazek. Stymuluje ośrodki pamięci w mózgu. Niestety silnie uzależnia. Myślę jednak, że nie zrobi ci to wielkiej róznicy.

\- Dlaczego ja?

\- Ponieważ posiadasz coś niezwykle cennego. Pewna Tok`Ra przekazała ci to jakiś czas temu.

\- Jolinar? Chodzi wam o jej wspomnienia?

\- O coś więcej niż wspomnienia.

\- Przecież powiedziałam wam już wszystko.

\- Mylisz się. Przez ten czas, kiedy byłaś nosicielką Jolinar, dzieliłaś z nią swój umysł. Jej wspomnienia są ukryte w tobie, a to konkretne jest ukryte szczególnie. Sama Jolinar zepchnęła je niemal do swej podświadomości. Ale ono istnieje. A ja zobowiązałam się, że je z ciebie wydobędę. Nie spodziewałam się tylko, że będzie to takie trudne.

Uświadamiam sobie, że robią ze mną to samo, co Baal zrobił z pułkownikiem. Chcą włamać się do najgłębiej skrywanych tajemnic mojego umysłu, do których nawet ja nie mam wstępu. Baal wykorzystywał w tym celu tortury fizyczne. Oni zaś dobrodziejstwa współczesnej chemii. I jedno i drugie postępowanie jest nieludzkie. I w obu przypadkach prowadzi do śmierci. Tylko że tutaj nie ma sarkofagu. Moja śmierć będzie ostateczna.

\- Nie musisz tego robić…

\- Nie mam wyjścia. To moja ostatnia szansa. Obawiam się, że dla ciebie oznacza to koniec. Szkoda, ale myślę, że już więcej nie będziemy miały okazji do rozmowy.

\- Proszę… Jeszcze możesz zmienić zdanie… Możemy ci pomóc. Możemy dać ci ochronę…

\- Nie potrzebuję ochrony.

\- Mój zespół na pewno już mnie szuka.

\- Twój zespół nie istnieje. - Niezwykły spokój w jej głosie przeraża mnie bardziej niż gdyby krzyczała. - Nikt nie wie, że tu jesteś. Twoi przyjaciele pewnie już nie żyją. Ty dołączysz do nich już wkrótce.

Próbuję się poruszyć, zrobić cokolwiek. Chociażby wyrwać sobie ten cholerny wenflon. Podchodzi do mnie i przytrzymuje moje ręce. Jestem zbyt słaba, by się jej przeciwstawić. Zupełnie bezradna patrzę, jak wstrzykuje mi narkotyk. Jasnoczerwony płyn wędruje plastikowym cewnikiem i znika pod plastrem przytrzymującym dojście na miejscu. Moje serce wali jak oszalałe. Ze strachu zupełnie zaschło mi w ustach.

\- Proszę… - Próbuję jeszcze raz. Bezskutecznie.

Jej twarz jest niewzruszona. Narkotyk rozchodzi się po moim organizmie. Już czuje znajome zawroty głowy. A więc tak mam umrzeć? Sama, zdana na łaskę tych psychopatów? Panika dodaje mi sił. Zrywam się z łóżka, ale jej ręce przewracają mnie z powrotem na prześcieradło. Patrzy na mnie. Na moją agonię, na mój strach i bezradność. Jeszcze nie jestem gotowa na śmierć. Boże kochany, ja nie chcę umierać!

Tym razem budzi mnie głośny krzyk. Jestem tak osłabiona, że ledwo otwieram oczy. Powieki są ciężkie jak z ołowiu. Moja głowa zapadła się w poduszkę. Nie uniosę jej. Nie ma mowy. Patrzę więc prosto przed siebie na biały sufit i staram się zachować przytomność. Gdzieś tam ponownie ktoś krzyczy. Kobieta. Potem tupot nóg i gwar innych głosów. Drzwi do pokoju otwierają się z hukiem. Ktoś musiał je wyważyć, nie mam jednak siły sprawdzić kto. Moje powieki opadają. Jest mi już wszystko jedno. Wtedy na policzku czuję dotyk dłoni. Jest ciepła. To nie pielęgniarka. Jej ręce zawsze budziły we mnie opór. Ta jest inna. Tej ufam, choć przecież nie wiem, do kogo należy.

\- Sam!

Ten głos. O Boże, to nie możliwe. To przecież niemożliwe. On nie żyje. Tak przecież powiedzieli. Co to wszystko znaczy? Skąd się tu wziął? Jak mnie tu znalazł? Jeszcze nie dowierzam, ale przecież ta dłoń jest faktem. Delikatnie głaszcze moją twarz. Zaczyna brakować mi tchu i kręci mi się w głowie. Muszę przekonać się, że to naprawdę on. Biorę głęboki oddech i ostatkiem sił unoszę powieki. Jego twarz unosi się nade mną. Jego oczy… Tak ciemne. Pełne troski i niepokoju. Moje oczy zaczynają nagle piec i po chwili łzy zamazują wszystko. Z jękiem wypuszczam powietrze i przestaję nad sobą panować. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio tak płakałam. Szloch rozrywa mi piersi, łzy spływają po twarzy, a w nosie zaczyna bulgotać. Czuję jak wyciąga igłę z mojego nadgarstka. Trochę szczypie, ale to nic. Potem podnosi mnie z pościeli tak łatwo, jakbym była dzieckiem i przytula mocno.

\- Już dobrze. Już dobrze. Jestem tu. Już jesteś bezpieczna. Już wszystko będzie dobrze…

Powtarza prosto w moje ucho i kołysze mnie delikatnie. Pociągam nosem. Jestem usmarkana i na pewno mam czerwone oczy. Muszę wyglądać okropnie. On najwyraźniej nie zwraca na to uwagi. Jak to dobrze. Siły opuszczają mnie zupełnie. Tracę przytomność. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Chciałabym pozostać tu, w jego ramionach, moje ciało ma jednak zupełnie inne plany. Ostatnim, co pamiętam, jest jego szept:

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie teraz! Słyszysz? Nie zostawiaj mnie…

Kolejne przebudzenie jest już inne. Czuję na twarzy ciepło promieni słonecznych i świeży zapach wiatru. Ktoś musiał otworzyć okno. Oddycham głęboko. Jak przyjemnie! Słyszę wokół siebie znajome głosy. Są tu wszyscy. Pułkownik, Daniel i Teal`c. Jest też Janet. Wszyscy są tu dla mnie. Jak mogłam myśleć, że kiedykolwiek mogliby o mnie zapomnieć? Głupia jestem. Oj, tak. Strasznie głupia. Cieszę się ich obecnością, lecz nie chce mi się otwierać oczu. Leżę po prostu i przysłuchuję się cichej rozmowie. To mi na razie wystarczy. Chyba się uśmiecham, bo nagle wszyscy milkną. Jestem ciągle taka zmęczona. Muszę odpocząć. Spałam tyle czasu, a wciąż mi tego mało. Zasypiam więc uszczęśliwiona, wreszcie z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Wiem, ze w ich obecności nie stanie mi się już nic złego.

Słyszę ciche skrzypienie. Uchylam powieki leciutko. Tylko tyle, żebym mogła widzieć spod opuszczonych rzęs. Siedzi obok mojego łóżka. Ramiona splótł na piersi i buja się na tylnych nogach krzesła. Patrzy przed siebie, lecz wzrok ma nieobecny. Ciekawe o czym myśli? Mój bohater. Mój rycerz w lśniącej zbroi. To dziecinne, wiem. Ale tak właśnie o nim myślę. W końcu przecież mnie uratował. Znowu. Odwraca twarz w moja stronę. Nie wie, że już nie śpię. Przygląda mi się dłuższą chwilę, marszcząc brwi. Potem opiera łokcie na kolanach, pochyla głowę i ze znużeniem pociera skronie. Wygląda na zmęczonego. Nagle zastyga w bezruchu. Na jego twarzy maluje się skupienie. Spogląda w górę, wypatruje czegoś pilnie. Jego twarz rozjaśnia się, kiedy wstaje z krzesła i przechodzi na drugą stronę pokoju. Zaintrygowana otwieram oczy. Co on właściwie robi? Otwiera szerzej okno. Wpatruje się w coś pod samym sufitem. Podążam za jego wzrokiem. Motyl. Ten sam. Tak myślę. W każdym razie tak samo wygląda. Duży, kolorowy i taki delikatny. Trzepocze się bezradnie. Rzuca się w stronę okna, lecz napotyka szybę. Nie rozumie, czym jest ta przezroczysta przeszkoda, Nie wie, że wystarczyłoby, żeby poleciał kilkadziesiąt centymetrów w bok i już byłby wolny. Zamiast tego ucieka z powrotem do góry. A on patrzy na niego jak urzeczony. Jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział motyla. Uśmiecha się do siebie, lub może do owada. Przenosi wzrok na mnie i jego oczy robią się okrągłe. I czerwieni się. Matko Boska! Jack O`Neill zaczerwienił się na mój widok! Podchodzi blisko i siada na brzegu łóżka. Czuję poprzez prześcieradła ciepło bijące z jego ciała.

\- Carter… - Mówi przyciszonym głosem. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić. Ja tylko… Ale on najwyraźniej nie chce stąd odlecieć.

Bierze moją dłoń i uśmiecha się. Teraz już na pewno do mnie. Potem pokazuje palcem.

\- Nie wiem skąd się tu wziął. Zobacz, Carter, to paź królowej.

Chcę mu powiedzieć, że to nie żaden paź. Najwyżej giermek. Każdy rycerz musi przecież mieć takiego. Nie wiem skąd mi to przyszło do głowy, ale myśl jest tak niedorzeczna, że mimo woli parskam śmiechem. Patrzy na mnie zdziwiony. Nie rozumie mojej reakcji. Nie. Nie będę mu tego wyjaśniać. W końcu nawet on nie musi wiedzieć wszystkiego.


End file.
